


Write a 140 characters fic

by Lileevine



Series: Goddamnit Twitter [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Goddamn it twitter, If anyone laughs I'm tripping them down a set of stairs, M/M, Why do these things happen to me, what is this thing, wow thanks twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lileevine/pseuds/Lileevine
Summary: This blew up on Twitter so I'm making it a series and putting it here because I can





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a piece of art and what my whole life has led up to

@AO3_Status Victor brought Yuri's face closer and closer until his lips were near his. "We were born to make history." He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're all as disappointed as I am


End file.
